


разбивай витрины

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Когда Эссик появляется на пороге их дома, удивлены все за исключением, может быть, Джестер, рады — все без исключения.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	разбивай витрины

Когда Эссек появляется на пороге их дома, удивлены все, за исключением, может быть, Джестер, рады — все без исключения.

Они давно — никогда? — не принимали гостей, Эссек давно гостем не был, поэтому спасибо Кадуцею и его вкусной еде за то, что неловкая атмосфера потихоньку заменяется более приятной. Они пьют сливовое вино — возможно, чуть больше, чем следует — разговаривают, разумеется, про политику, проблемы и немножко друг про друга.

Нотт с Джестер периодически перешёптываются, и Калеб не может не улыбаться, когда слышит восторженное "у него есть ноги!", и кивает, поднимая бокал, Эссеку, когда тот признаётся, что повседневные беседы это "не его, но он старается".

Когда они все после ужина оказываются в джакузи, не удивляется уже никто за исключением, может быть, Эссека, но он смеётся вместе с ними и аккуратно опускает ноги в тёплую воду. Они с Калебом отвлекаются на магические разговоры, пока Форд и Бо меряются дыхалкой — _"у нас все монахи могут задерживать дыхание на два часа!"_ — а Кадуцей с Джестер заваривают чай. Калеб долго говорит про “весёлый мячик развлечений” и комнаты в нём, но в основном всё же про исследования и то, какие они завораживающие. 

— Я рад, что я всё же пришёл, — в какой-то момент улыбается Эссек, легонько шевеля ногами в воде.

— Мы тоже рады, что ты пришёл, — Калеб пускает волну в сторону Эссека и улыбается в ответ.

~~~

— Вау, — Калеб тяжело выдыхает и смотрит: на все исписанные бумаги и огромную кучу смятых и выкинутых куда-то в угол, на Нотт, у которой руки трясутся и, кажется, слёзы текут по щекам, на Эссека, который сидит напротив, сразу же смотрит в ответ и не может сдержать улыбки.

— И правда, в-а-у, — тихо говорит он, аккуратно поднимаясь с пола и потягиваясь. — Это что-то невероятное.

— Ты, ты невероятный! — Калеб резко вскакивает, а созданные им огоньки чуть дёргаются, когда он налетает на Нотт и крепко-крепко обнимает. — И ты невероятная!

Калеб вытирает ей слёзы и мягко целует в лоб, и держит её, пока та не обнимает его в ответ. У Калеба глаза горят, а дыхание сбито, он правда не помнит, когда последний раз был так счастлив, поэтому он всё же налетает на Эссека: обнимает, жмурится…

— Ты восхитительный!

...и целует.

Между моментом, когда Калеб касается его губ и тем, как он в ужасе вылетает из комнаты, проходит не больше секунды, ещё парочка уходит на то, чтобы сползти по стене с другой стороны двери, ещё несколько — чтобы уткнуться головой в колени и начать задыхаться.

Он дёргается, когда чувствует чужую руку у себя на голове, и не шевелится.

— Я очень сильно извиняюсь, — говорит он и всё же поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с Эссеком взглядом. — Я правда очень сильно извиняюсь.

— Тебе следует, да. — отвечает тот абсолютно спокойно, но всё же еле заметно улыбается. — Насколько я знаю, о таком полагается спрашивать.

— Это правда, — из Калеба вырывается смешок. — Мне правда жаль, что я не спросил.

— Мне кажется, что это добавит ещё одну услугу, Калеб, — улыбается Эссек…

…и целует.


End file.
